


"Tell Me Ginny, What Do You Want?"

by WritingTrash



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTrash/pseuds/WritingTrash
Summary: She looked at Mike who stood at the top of clubhouse stairs, his face gave the look of defeat and she felt sorry knowing her actions were the cause."I don't know what you want to do," Mike's previous calm tone had shifted into a yell, "tell me Ginny, what do you want?" "YOU" The words had left her mouth before she had time to process her response.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 1x10  
> (Ginny is not hurt)

They had almost kissed, it shouldn't be a big deal. Only it became a big deal to both of them as it overcame their senses when they saw each other, it was all they could visualize and it invaded their thoughts. 

It had only turned into a problem for Mike when Ginny ignored his every text, call, or attempt at a conversation for the days following. The only communication occurred between the mound and the plate, a series of finger signs from Lawson and shakes and nods of Baker's head. 

Ginny didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of conversation with Mike on the outside, however on the inside she just was scared. She was unsure of her own feelings and didn't want to end up hurt. 

"Seriously Baker, you've got to stop shaking me off, it's costing us runs" The Padres had lost 6-5 in a close game against the Dodgers. Ginny had shaken off Mike 10 times and he was not pleased. 

The silence in the room was deafening, Ginny, ignoring Mike continued to pack up her locker. She finished, grabbing her headphones and zipping her navy Nike hoodie, she walked straight past Mike, their arms brushing, not even giving him a glimpse.

"Baker," Mike called after her "Dammit we need to talk about this." he began to chase her down the hallways of the clubhouse.

He continued pleading until they reached the staircase, Mike stopped and let Ginny go on. "Dammit Baker!" Lawson yelled throwing his fist into the unforgiving cement wall next to him.

This caused Ginny to pause and slide her fire red headphones onto her neck. She looked at Mike who stood at the top of stairs, his face gave the look of defeat and she felt sorry knowing her actions were the cause.  
She waited for him to continue, expected one of his speeches, and that's what she got. 

"What do you want?"  
He cried staring her down  
"I don't know if you want to finish what we started, I don't know if you want to take it further, I don't know if you hope and pray every night that one of my knees give out and you never have to seen me again!" Ginny was take back by his sudden outpouring of emotions.  
"The only thing I do know is you're ignoring me Baker, and I can't continue on the way we're going"

"I don't know what you want to do," Mike's previous calm tone had shifted into a yell, "tell me Ginny, what do you want?"  
Mike now stood face to face with Ginny, he had stepped down the stairs as he yelled.

"You!" The words had left her mouth before she had time to process her response. She saw his face soften and knew she couldn't turn back now  
"Dammit Mike. I want you."

Without hesitation Mike connects his lips with hers, finishing the moment they had started days ago. 

The force from Mike's actions cause Ginny to stumble back into the cool concrete wall of the clubhouse tunnel. 

Her hands began to roam his body from his face, to his shoulders, to his back and stomach. Their lips still intertwined, Mike runs his hands through her dark, silky hair, and down across her neck and her back and eventually to her perfect pear shaped ass. As he does so he feels Ginny moan into the kiss, which makes him smirk against her lips.

They remain like this, Mike pinning Ginny to the wall, body on body, their lips only parting for short shallow breaths, for minutes.

Mike feels Ginny pull at the bottom of his shirt fiddling with the buttons. "Wait, wait, Ginny" he manages to say through the kissed. She pulls away from the kiss and he steps back giving her space.

"Not here, not now." He states. Ginny rolls her eyes and grumbles something about "this is what he wanted." "Okay Baker, I do want this but not like this," Mike trying to appease Ginny. 

"Come on, let me take you on a date first"  
A laugh erupts from Ginny's mouth, "Mike Lawson, the Mike Lawson wants to take a girl to dinner before getting in her pants," her laughter continues when she sees him roll his eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Mike?" She says with a smirk plastered on her face.

He gives her a glare and going along with her joke says "fine, maybe you'll never get any of this," he references to his whole body' "not like you ever wanted it, not with that poster on your bedroom wall." 

"Always back to the poster Lawson, you're that full of yourself, maybe I don't want any of "that" in the first place." She challenges.

"Fine" Mike says as he turns to head back up the stairs. He feels her hand catch onto his wrist and he spins around to meet her gaze. "7:30?" He asks knowing it's what they both want.

"7:30." Mike watches as Ginny turns and leaves her hair bouncing with every step. And he can't help but smile, that could be his soon.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat. He removed one hand at a time from the steering wheel to wipe the sweat off of them and onto the fabric of his pant leg. He shouldn't be this nervous, he's just picking up Ginny. Then again it's Baker, he has every God given right to be losing his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, it means a lot to me!

Mike swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat. He removed one hand at a time from the steering wheel to wipe the sweat off of them and onto the fabric of his pant leg. He shouldn't be this nervous, he's just picking up Ginny. Then again it's Baker, he has every God given right to be losing his mind.

Ginny is pacing in her room. She doesn't know what to wear, she doesn't even know where Mike is taking her. Does she get full on dressed up for him or does she stay simple? Does she put on a pair of her nice lace underwear or does she go with more casual pair? Heals or flats? Hair up or down? The list goes on and on, and he was going to be here shortly. 

Mike parks his car and throws on a jacket he brought, knowing he would have obvious sweat stains. He turns the engine off and makes his way up the walkway to her front door. Taking a deep breath, Mike knocks.

The door opens and Mike's eyes widen. Ginny is standing in front of him in a navy dress similar to the style of the one she wore the night they almost kissed. Her hair falls delicately around her head and she has a smile plastered on her face, her dimples are prominent.

"Old man", Ginny says bring Mike back to reality, "we gonna do this date or are you just going to stand there staring?"  
"Oh, uh yep" Mike manages to respond.

They drive in a painful silence, no one knows what to say or how to break the already existing silence. Lawson puts on the Brewers and Cubs game to attempt to make the ride less awkward.

They pull into a driveway and Ginny turns to face Mike. "Did you forget we were going on a date before you got to bring me home?" She says half jokingly. 

Mike's face turns slightly red and he looks down at his hands in his lap, "I figured if we had dinner here there would be no fans asking for photos, or press trying to get photos." He swallowed feeling the lump in his throats again. "I thought it would give us the best chance at a real date... But if you want to go to a real restaurant we can do that too." He quickly adds to give her options.

Baker immediately feels guilty. Mike had been trying to do something nice by protecting their privacy and she had made it a joke. "Mike this is just perfect," she says before giving him a kiss on the cheek and opening her car door.

They step into his home and Ginny is hit with Mike's scent, its intoxicating. The familiar smell calms her, helps settle the nerves she had. 

She follows Mike through his very modern and strangely built home to the kitchen where the lights are dimmed and there is a candlelit table in the center of the room. 

Ginny notices the table has four chairs at it "is this a double date or are you imaginary friends joining us this evening,"  
Mike hesitates, "I didn't know how you wanted to sit, face to face or next to each other..." 

Again the guilt hits her in the stomach, everything he's done tonight has been for a reason and that reason was to make herself comfortable. He paid attention to slight details in his planning, he wanted to make sure Ginny knows he cares.

"Face to face is fine" Baker says as Mike is standing by the stove. He comes back with two plates and sets them at the table across from each other. After doing so he pulls out one of the chairs for Ginny to sit.

"Can I get you something to drink? Beer, wine, a soda?" Lawson asks standing in the light of his fridge "Water will do," She didn't want this date to be influenced at all by any level of alcohol.

Mike comes back with two water glasses, Ginny feels relieved knowing he also won't be influenced by any alcohol.

The rest of the meal goes as expected, they talk baseball and any other random topic that is brought up. It's as if they are sitting on a couch in the clubhouse not on a date. The feeling of comfort is relaxing for Ginny knowing that neither of them are trying too hard.

After hours of talking and sarcastic arguments over wether or not Ginny had a poster of Mike in her room the conversation begins to dwindle down. 

"I should probably be heading back to my place soon," Ginny says standing up from her seat at the table. She grabs her phone and begins to dial. 

"What are you doing Baker?" "I'm getting a ride home, you drove me here" Mike rolls his eyes, "I'm driving you home incase you weren't aware," his tone seemed demanding but Ginny wasn't having it. 

"Lawson there's no reason for you to leave your house to drive me to mine, only to come right back here, I'm getting a ride" "no, no you are not," Mike protests following Ginny to the front door "I'll drive you, it'll make up for the awkward drive here, now go get in my car"

"Make me Lawson" Ginny says staring him down with a smug grin. 

That sets Mike off and like earlier that day, he can't hold himself back. He repeats his actions, plastering his lips to hers, causing her to be pushed against the front door.

Mike feels her moan into the rough kiss, sending a shiver through his whole body. 

Her hands begin to roam. From his face to his hair, his neck, stomach, arms. Mike follows her actions moving his hands from the door to her face, waist, back and ass.

And then Ginny does it again, the attempt that ended the first kiss. She begins fumbling with his dress shirt buttons attempting to rid him of his shirt. Only this time Mike doesn't pull away, instead he helps her out, beginning to unbutton his shirt from the top down. 

Ginny's mind is racing. This is what she wants and has wanted for a while. Once his shirt is open she rubs her hand along his muscular stomach moaning his name into the kiss. She thanks herself for choosing the lace underwear as Mike begins to pull at her dress.

There's a sudden break in the kiss as Mike pulls away, a moan releases from both of their lips due to the break in contact.

Mike looks at Ginny, his eyes wide, "are you sure about this?" Ginny can barely comprehend what he's asking as she's too distracted by the fact that his body, specifically his pelvis is pinning her to his front door. 

All she can do is nod in response. Mike pulls his body off of hers, Ginny raises an eyebrow in a confused manner. "Bedroom." Mike says scooping Ginny up and throwing her over his shoulder, a laugh escaping her lips. 

"Oh this is gonna be fun" Mike mutters to himself as he carries Ginny through his house to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably smut next chapter and that might end the story but I don't really know, I'm 100% winging this.


End file.
